


Big Fat Zucchini

by FrizzleFry



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, But only really because of the age gap, Dacryphilia, Dubious Consent, M/M, Named after the song, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Pedophilia, Really unsure of how to tag this, Rough Sex, if you have things I should tag on this tell me please, not after Lars' Zucchini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleFry/pseuds/FrizzleFry
Summary: “I saw how you look at me! I know you are attracted to me...”The words still hung in the air, almost palpable.Letting him inside his house had been a mistake. Especially since the boy seemed to know that he was alone for the weekend.





	Big Fat Zucchini

**Author's Note:**

> What's up? No Camp Camp stuff this week, but maybe you'll enjoy this too.  
> Have fun!

He hadn't expected to hang out with Ronaldo ever again.  
While not exactly rooting against the possibility, he had thought that that bridge was just burned.  
And yet here he was having a movie night with him.  
He also didn't expect his brother to be a part of the equation, but there he was, in the corner of the door, shooting him looks he couldn't even tell the meaning of, and he wasn't sure the boy could either.  
There was a weird atmosphere between them. There had been for quite some time.  
In he beginning it was easily identifiable as resentment. Which was something the teen understood.  
Peedee was very protective over his brother and he had hurt him, but over time something had changed.  
At first it seemed like he was just getting used to the idea of the two hanging around again, slowly softening, as he gradually noticed that Lars didn't have any ill intent, but there was something else, that had gotten stronger and stronger over time.

After a while Peedee spoke.  
“Uh...hey, Lars...”  
“Hey...” He gave him a small nod.  
“Can we talk...for a moment?”  
The teen looked over to Ronaldo, fast asleep already, before his eyes darted back to the boy.  
“Sure...what is it?”  
Peedee got a bit quieter.  
“Uhm...alone?”  
Lars nodded and stood up, following the fryboy into his room, where they sat down on his bed.  
“Is it about Ronny?” He asked after a bit of silence.  
The boy shook his head and chuckled.  
“You still call him Ronny?”  
“Sometimes...” Lars said. “So...what's this about?”  
“I...ugh...I wanted to talk to you.”  
“Um...yeah...that much figures...”  
“I guess, what I'm trying to say is...” Peedee shifted around awkwardly, twisting his shirt between his fingers.  
“I think I like you and I kinda want you to fuck me...”  
“What?!” Lars exclaimed, before beginning to laugh.  
“Stop laughing! I mean it.” The boy began to blush.  
“Yeah...not happening, smallfry...I mean I feel flattered, but...you're just too young to even consider that...”  
He actually had considered it...a lot. To the point, that he almost didn't come to Ronaldo's anymore, just so he wouldn't have to be around Peedee. He didn't know what it was, but the boy had something about him, that made him want to on one hand give him the biggest hug, but fuck him senseless on the other.  
“Lars...I know I'm young, but-”  
“No buts!” He interrupted him.  
“You really think that Ronaldo is the more mature one between the two of us?”  
He had a point there...  
“I'm not fucking your brother either.”  
Peedee gave him a puzzled look.  
“You're...not?”  
“No. I just like being around him sometimes!”  
“Oh...” Silence spread across the room.  
“I...think I should go back to his room...” Lars said after a while and left.

 

About a week later:  
He looked at the boy sitting next to him, not sure of what to say.  
“I saw how you look at me! I know you are attracted to me...”  
The words still hung in the air, almost palpable.  
Letting him inside his house had been a mistake. Especially since the boy seemed to know that he was alone for the weekend.  
“I...” he opened his mouth to say something, but was unable to find words.  
“You are, aren't you? Just tell me, please...”  
He let out a long sigh, before he began to speak.  
“Listen, smallfry...I'm trying to do the right thing here...and you're not making it any easier...”  
“So you do like me!”  
“Yes! Fucking god!” He shouted. “You happy now?!”  
A small smile crept onto the boys face.  
“A little bit.”  
They sat next to each other in silence for a while, before Lars began to speak.  
“You should leave...”  
“I don't want to leave.”  
“If you stay, I might harm you...” He looked away ashamed.  
“Lars...you don't have to worry about me.”  
The teen chuckled.  
“Hmpf...so what about the police?”  
“I won't tell anyone!” Peedee seemed a little offended at the notion of ratting him out.  
“You say that now...”  
A few moments passed before Peedee began to speak again.  
“Why are you not throwing me out? If you say you might harm me if I stay, then why am I still here?”  
No answer.  
“You want this.” He continued. “I want this. You can't tell me that that isn't true...”  
Still no answer.  
The boy turned towards him and planted a soft kiss on his lips.  
“Peedee...” Lars said after they pulled apart.  
The utterance of his name in lieu of the nickname immediately captured the boys attention.  
“Do you really want to do this? I...I can't guarantee, that I will hold back if we do...”

The boy nodded and Lars leaned in to another deeper kiss, wrapping his arm around him to pull him against himself, while the other hand was pushed against the bulge in the boys pants.  
He could feel the twitching and the heat, radiating through the fabric.  
Peedee moaned into his mouth, before pulling away and gasping for air.  
Lars chuckled.  
“This is so fucking wrong.” He said, as he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it away, before removing the boys shirt as well.  
For a while they just stared at each other.  
“Last chance to leave, smallfry...”  
“I won't leave...”  
“You're gong to kill me...”  
“Because you want to be killed.”  
Lars pushed the boy down onto the bed, towering over him, before leaning down and nibbling at the space between his neck and collarbone aggressively, leaving a few marks while the boy just melted into the matress.  
He let his hand move lower, again rubbing against the bulge in Peedee's pants, before slowly letting his fingers wander past the rim and beneath the fabric.  
Peedee started squirming and grinding against his hand.  
  
He let his lips wander lower, leaving a trail of hickeys and faint bite marks on his chest and stomach until he reached his pants. He opened them and pulled them down a bit, to reveal the aching erection.  
“You're not even wearing underwear...” A predatory smirk on his face as he leaned down and took it into his mouth.  
The boy let out a yelp at the sudden burst of pleasure and put his hands on Lars' head, entangling his fingers in his hair.  
“Oh...my...” He moaned while he was squirming underneath Lars, who began circling his tongue around his tip.  
“Yes!” The boy moaned. “Argh...Fuck!”  
Lars pulled away and grabbed the boys pants, pulling them off his legs, before pulling his legs apart and admiring the sight.  
Peedee blushed, a bit ashamed.  
“Stop staring at me...continue...please...”  
The teenager did as he was told and moved down, again taking the small member into his mouth, while one of his hands started fondling the boy's balls.  
It didn't take long for him to cum and with a high moan he shot his load into Lars' mouth, pulling on his hair and thrusting against his face.  
  
He pulled away again and swallowed the small load of the boy before licking his lips while Peedee was basking in his afterglow.  
“I hope you don't think this is it, smallfry...” He said while he removed his own pants, finally freeing his own erection and giving it a few strokes.  
“Hah...gimme a sec...” The boy said, before sitting upright and noticing the now completely naked teen in front of him.  
“Uhm...you...w...want me to suck you off too?” He stuttered.  
Lars just gave him a smirk, before wrapping his hand around his dick and pointing it vaguely at Peedee's face.  
“Do you want to suck me off?”  
The boy nodded and Lars moved onto the bed again, sitting down with his legs spread apart and leaning back.  
“Go to town. Just mind the teeth...”

The boy turned around, kneeling down in front of him.  
Then he wrapped his hand around the shaft, slowly moving it up and down.  
Lars let out a moan. Despite the boy not knowing what he was doing, it felt so good. Seeing him, naked on his bed with his butt in the air just drove him crazy.  
Then the boy gave a small lick along the underside of his tip. The wet warmth sent a shiver down his spine and he let out another moan.  
Peedee repeated this action a few times, before putting his lips onto the tip.  
“Oh my fucking god...” Lars groaned, as the boy opened his mouth as far as he could to try and take his girth, just barely able to fit it at all, slowly moving down until he had about a third in his mouth.  
Lars grabbed his hair and started thrusting against his face shallowly, while Peedee moved his tongue around the intrusion.  
The thrusts got deeper and deeper, as Lars got lost in the feeling and sometimes he hit the back of the fryboy's mouth, who tried his best to suppress his gags and breathe in a steady rhythm.  
He was too wrapped up in his own pleasure to notice the distress he was causing the boy as more and more and more of his length disappeared into him.  
Peedee's spit was dripping down his chin and eventually into the teenagers pubes as he got less concerned with Lars' pleasure and more with not suffocating.  
And then the older male came. He pulled the boy down, moaning a string of curses as he shot his load down his throat.  
The boy tried to pull away, desperate to breathe and after a few moments Lars' grip got weak enough so he could remove enough of the intrusion to free his throat, while the teen was dumping the rest of his load into his mouth.  
  
The cum dribbled out of his moth and ran down his chin, as he gasped for air.  
Lars knew he should apologize, but instead found himself chuckling.  
“So...is this the point, where you start regretting not taking my advice seriously?”  
To his surprise the boy just grinned at him, wiping the mess off his face.  
“Honestly, I expected worse...”  
Lars just shot him a surprised look, his dick twitching at the thought.  
“I even got hard again...” He continued. “What're we gonna do about that?”  
How the fuck did he shift between being a shy little kid and such a slut so seamlessly.  
“Turn around...I think, you know what we're going to do now, don't you?”  
The boy didn't say anything. He just followed the order, while Lars walked over to his cupboard and pulled out a bottle of lube.

He returned to his bed and sat down behind the boy. They were both rock hard again.  
“Ever had something up there?” He asked as he put a bit of lube on his finger and drew small circles around the hole.  
Peedee nodded.  
“Three of my fingers...”  
The boy let out a moan, as Lars pushed one finger in.  
“You like that?”  
“Y...Yeah...”  
He pushed in another finger with a little bit of resistance and started a scissoring motion, earning a few grunts.  
“You're such a slut...you're going to make me lose it. You know that? Whatever happens is on you...” He pushed in his third finger, watching the tight hole swallow him up.  
“Quit your yapping...you don't think I want that?”  
Lars used his other hand to start lubing up his member.  
“That's what you want? For me to lose it and mercilessly fuck you into the sheets? Pushing you beyond what you can take? Tearing you apart?”  
“Fuck yeah...”  
With that he removed his fingers and put his tip against the hole.  
  
Peedee let out a scream, when Lars pushed in.  
One brutal thrust, not giving him time to adjust to the size.  
“Shh...we can't be too loud, people might hear.”  
The boy reacted by grabbing a pillow and burying his face into it.  
He felt like it was tearing him apart, just like Lars had told him.  
His hole torn open further than he had ever imagined was possible and the intrusion filling his insides so much deeper than his fingers could have ever done.  
He was trying to relax, but couldn't keep himself from cramping and clenching down onto the dick.  
A tear was forming at the edge of his eye and immediately absorbed by the pillow.  
  
Meanwhile Lars was in heaven. So tight...so warm. He could have stayed like that until he came and he actually had to control himself to not do just that.  
He began to move out, slowly dragging against the sensitive ring of muscle, before pushing in again, earning another muffled scream.  
He began thrusting in a rhythm, turning the screams into grunts, ever so often interrupted by sobs.  
The boy was shaking beneath him, but he just continued his assault.  
He changed the angle of his thrusts a bit in more of a downward motion and the child let out a surprised yelp, still consumed by the pillow.

A wave of electricity swept through Peedee every time Lars hit that spot, adding to the intensity.  
And then he came.  
He could hear him groan, as he clenched down on the intrusion, that just continued being forced inside of him.  
Then he felt a few drops of cum drip out of his member.  
He didn't have a lot of time to enjoy his post orgasmic bliss, though, as Lars quickened up his pace.  
All of the intensity was washed away immediately, and only the thrusting continued.  
Again, he felt violated. Again he began to cry at the pain, but he didn't want it to stop.

Even after the orgasm had subsided the boy continued clenching down on Lars, who gripped his hips and pulled him against every one of his thrusts to add to the intensity.  
He knew he would soon cum as well, seeing the sobbing and shaking boy in front of him.  
Then he turned him around onto his back, the boys legs pressed against his shoulders and put a hand over his mouth to imitate the pillow, all the while he continued pounding into him.  
Looking at the tear stained face did it. He thrust inside as deep as he could, before letting out a guttural growl and spilling his seed into him.

He pulled out slowly and watched the bruised and gaping hole leaking his cum in a moment of pride, before collapsing next to the boy.  
With the afterglow fading, he was consumed by a feeling of guilt at possibly having hurt the boy.  
“I...I'm sorry...”  
To his surprise he just felt the boy push their lips together.  
After a while Peedee spoke.  
“You know...I'm still hard...you wanna do something about that?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Next week I'll be back with the first of two chapters of a A/B/O Maxvid thing, so stay tuned.  
> Leave a comment yadda yadda.


End file.
